Wizard World Adventures
by godgirl98
Summary: This fan-fic is told in the perspective of a 22-year old Muggle named Morgan Jasper. With her long, wavy brunette hair, and her 5'8 and skinny figure, she learns to adjust to her new life in the Wizard world. (*BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FIVE YEARS AFTER HARRY'S, RON'S, AND HERMOINE'S SEVENTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS*)


It was a beautiful fall day in September. I walked through Hogsmeade, in a hurry, so I could get to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop for my first day of working there. When walking on the streets of Hogsmeade, I was still getting used to seeing wizards and witches everywhere because I had moved to the Wizard world as a Muggle only just a couple of months ago.

I first came to the Wizard World as a vacation a couple of months ago to get away from all of the chaos of my life in the Muggle world. The chaos, which included getting laid off from my dream job as an elementary school music teacher because of school budget cuts, drove me to the point where I just needed to get away. About a week after getting laid off, I thought back to my teenage years, when I would read the Harry Potter series, and decided that it would be fun to see some new people and a whole new world. I originally planned to go to the Wizard world just as a week long vacation, but after a couple days of seeing many magical things ocurring, I knew I would make the Wizard world my new home.

Which leads me to today (Monday, September 3rd)-my first day of working a job in Hogsmeade. I walked into the shop at 8:45 am, 15 minutes before the shop would open to the public. I immediately received big bear hugs from the Weasley Twins (Fred and George), and after about 30 seconds, they lightly pushed me over to my post at the cash register. When 9 am finally came, I knew I was born to sell joke shop items. I could barely contain my excitement when Fred turned the fire engine red sign on the front door to read "OPEN", and the first few customers of the day strolled into the shop.

It was a pretty slow and boring day for the most part, with only a couple of wizards buying trick wands, which when used to cast a spell, the user turns into random objects (e.g. rubber chickens). When I came back from my lunch break at 12:30 pm, I was expecting there to be nobody interesting in the shop, when I saw my good friend Hagrid.

As a half-giant, he was 11'6 with his long and scruffly black hair and beard. When he saw me, he said, "Hey, Morgan! Good ter see ya! Just droppin' by ter see how yer doing on your first day of work. "

"Hey Hagrid!" I replied. "It's nice to see you too! My first day of work is going great, even with the little amount of customers we've had this morning. And of course Fred and George are doing a great job as my bosses!"

"Good ter hear!" Hagrid replied, with a huge grin on his face. We talked for about 15 minutes, until he had to go. Hagrid really brightened up my day, so our continuing lack of customers at the joke shop was less of a bore to me the rest of the day.

When I got back to my apartment, located on the West side of Hogsmeade (the small and quiet side), I found Hermione Granger-Weasley sitting at the wooden door to my room, in tears. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all. These are happy tears!" she replied.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I just got offered the job as the Head of House for Gryffindor at Hogwarts since Professor McGonagell retired!"

"That's wonderful news! Congrats!" I said to Hermoine while giving her a hug.

"Thanks! Ron and I are going to throw a party tonight! You want to come around 6 pm?"

"Sure! See you then! Bye!" I said as I unlocked by door and opened it.

"Bye!" I heard her say as I was starting to walk inside.

I shut my door, really excited about tonight and for Hermoine.

I got to the party at exactly 6, and said hello to Harry, Ron, and the other Weasleys.

About 45 minutes into the party, we had some unexpected visitors. The death eaters starting coming in two at a time, floating like black ghosts into the room, and immediately starting trying to get to work. Mr. Weasley told me to rush to the bedroom upstair, since it would not be very safe for me to be around death eaters as a Muggle. I heard some loud crashes and bangs coming from downstairs, and everybody shouting spells I have never heard of.

When all was quiet again, I cautiously went downstairs, and see an exhausted and sleeping Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting on the patched-up grey sofa, with their children, Hermoine, and Harry sitting at their feet sleeping also. I didn't want to wake them up after the hard task they just completed, so I left and went home, wondering what happened tonight and why it happened.

**THE END**


End file.
